pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise
Elise Mormont is a character in Pokémon Tales, and is a travel companion to Ian in Pokémon Tales: Ian and Pokémon Tales: Elise. She later becomes the Viridian City gym leader. Appearance Elise initial design is based off the Lady class in Gen IV. She sports a white dress, with long pink hair, though wears a straw hat instead of a matching one. As of the episode Vs. Drowzee, she sports a white blouse and travel pants, though still dawns her straw hat. Character Elise is a quiet, reserved girl. Daughter of the richest man in Vermillion City, who owns the major trade company of supplies, she is expected to keep up appearances and behave on his behalf, especially going to social events in her father's place. This has given her a very sheltered life. She desired to go out on an adventure, which led to her begging Ian, a trainer she just met and admired, to take her along, to train her as a Pokémon trainer. However, she had difficulty in keeping up with Ian's fast pace style at first. After realizing that she has to actively seek out becoming stronger, her training increases, as she gains the confidence to ask Ian for training, instead of waiting for him to train him. She becomes a trainer worthy of status, being able to fight equally or defeat several noteworthy trainers, such as Ian, Gary and Ariana. Despite Ian not directly training her, she is very battle minded, as she was able to emulate Ian's battle style in her first battle. Elise is noted to be the discoverer of the Fairy type, identifying her Clefairy as an entirely new type. She continues to learn new things about the Fairy type, especially type compatibility and other Pokémon of the type. Her main contributions are learning that Fairy moves are strong against Dragon, Fighting and Dark types, are resisted by Steel, Poison and Fire types, that Fairy types resist Fighting and Dark moves, is weak to Steel and Poison moves, and immune to Dragon moves. The Fairy type Pokémon she discovered without any other help are the Clefairy family, Togepi family, Jigglypuff family and the Snubbull family. Her influence allowed others to discover that the Mr. Mime family and the Marill family are Fairies as well. Starting in Pokémon Tales: Elise, Elise becomes a much more active character. She serves a much stronger role in the overall plot, assisting in battles and even being able to handle her own. She participates in the Whirl Cup, making the Top 4. She competes in the Pokéathlon, competing in the Grass Pokémon tournament, the Block Smash competition and the Extreme Pokémon Race. She wins the Grass tournament, defeating Conway and Gary to do so, making it so she defeated Gary before Ian ever did. She goes down early in the Block Smash contest. In the Extreme Pokémon Race, her primary rival in the race is Ian and his Bayleef for Third Place. With some ingenuity from her, she beats him, claiming her place as his equal. In the upcoming battles against Team Rocket, she became a rival of Ariana, one of the top Rocket Executives. She proves her expertise in the Fairy type, using her Clefairy to fight and defeat Ariana's Arbok on multiple occasions. It's revealed much later that she resented being treated as a figurehead by her father, and she left home to find her own path. However, her father is a narrow minded man, not understanding that Elise was her own person, and expecting her to conform to his ways. In the end, Elise actively defies her father, leaving him again to follow her own path. Following this her father, Mr. Mormont of the wealthy Mormont Shipping Company, disowned her. She has revealed that she desires to become a Fairy Pokémon Master, and eventually become a gym leader. While she was startled by this revelation, Ian fully supports her decision. The two have their first official battle, ending in Elise's narrow defeat. Ian tells Elise won't be able to grow to achieve her goals under him anymore, and goes his separate way. Since then, she continued on her journey of training and discovering new things about the Fairy type. She eventually returned to Viridian City, and took the Gym Leader Application Test. She passed, but then had to battle Karen, who just came off the Elite Four challenge, for the position. She wins, and becomes the gym leader. Pokémon Pokémon seen in ARPS Appearances Pokémon Tales: Ian * Every episode since Vs. Sandshrew. Episodes focusing on Elise * Vs. Oddish * Vs. Dodrio * Vs. Poliwrath Pokémon Tales: Elise * Every episode since Vs. Sentret Episodes focusing on Elise * Vs. Quagsire * Vs. Beedrill * Vs. Snubbull * Vs. Meowth * Vs. Marill * Vs. Corsola * Vs. Remoraid * Vs. Nidorina * Vs. Granbull * Vs. Elise Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Mirage of a Journey Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Karen * Battling in Sync * Fairy in Sync Pokémon Tales: Orre * Vs. Milotic * Vs. Snagem * Vs. Wingull and Swablu Pokémon Tales: Silver * Vs. Clefairy Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder Pokémon Tales: Violet * Clash of the Fairies Pokémon Tales * Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out ARPS * Ian Makes an Appearance? * The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 1 * The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2 * The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever Competitions Kanto Pokémon Race * Winner Whirl Cup * Top 4 Pokéathlon * Grass Pokémon Competition: Victor * Block Smash: Doesn't Place * Extreme Pokémon Race: 3rd place Trivia *Elise is the one to discover the Fairy type in this series. *Her hair was inspired by Lily, one of Misty's sisters. *Her plot is taken off Ash in the anime taking in rookie trainers at the start of their journeys, particularly female ones. * She comes from a rich family, but denies that lifestyle. ** Elise's family history and relations with her father is based off Toph Beifong's from Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Her personality and growth is based off Sakuno Ryūzaki from the series The Prince of Tennis. ** She is also similar to Hinata Huga from the Naruto anime, where Ian gives her confidence. * Elise is the same age as Ian. Upon her debut, she was 11 years old. As of the current series, she is 16. * Elise becomes the first Fairy type gym leader of the franchise, at age 14. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Kanto Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Gym Leaders